


The Prankster Has A Problem

by Brokensoul



Series: I Nailed Your Daughter [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: Oh yeah, his ass. Nnnnngggghhhh.Anybody like to suggest a location for the next one?





	The Prankster Has A Problem

"Please excuse me dear, I must visit the facilities."

Belle watched Gold's gorgeous ass as he walked towards the bathrooms in the back of Granny's. That was a sight she knew she'd never get tired of. She sighed with pleasure.

"Yeah, that's an awesome view all right," Ruby snickered as she refilled Belle's iced tea. "You're lucky to be hitting that every night, girl. Gotta admit, I'm slightly jelly."

Belle giggled, "Ruby! "

"Hey just stating the obvious!" Ruby smirked and tottered off to fill Dr. Whales' glass. Belle noticed that Ruby bent forward more than was strictly necessary, giving Whale an eyeful and grinning.

Belle smiled to herself, Ruby was right, she was lucky. In fact, she was ready to be done with this dinner and get back home, to the bedroom.... 

Thinking these yummy thoughts, she was startled to see Gold's head peek out of the men's room door, looking panicked. Help, he mouthed at her silently, then ducked back in. 

Belle got up from the booth and walked to the back of the diner. Looking surreptitiously around, she made sure no one was looking and slipped into the bathroom. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Belle asked worriedly, then began giggling when she saw what the problem was. 

"It's not funny," Gold hissed, tugging desperately on his jammed zipper, "help me, Belle!" 

Belle saw that he was genuinely distressed and quit giggling. 

"Help me! I can't get it up!" He wailed. 

"Here, let me help," Belle said. "just hold still while I tug on it." 

"Ow!" Gold yelled, "you're jerking it too hard! Ease up a bit!" 

"Quit being a baby. Do you want it up or not?" Belle was frustrated. 

"Ok," Gold conceded, " just try to be gentle, would you, I don't want you to break it." 

Belle thought aloud," Maybe if we greased it up it would help. Here I've got some hand lotion in my bag. There," she said, rubbing the lotion on the zipper, "now try."

Gold yanked on the zipper. "Well now I can't get a good grip on it, it's too slippery!" 

"Oh for heavens sake, let me." Belle used a tissue to wipe of the little zipper handle and tugged. "I'm not tugging too much am I? This is so hard!" 

"You can do it, Belle, come on. Oh, I think it's coming, keep pulling. Yes, it's coming, it's coming! Oh, what a relief! Thank God." 

"I knew we could do it," Belle answered happily. "Now let's get out of here before someone catches us." 

Arm in arm the exited the men's room, only to find Moe standing there. His face was red as a tomato and looked like a thundercloud. Without saying a word Moe shoved past them into the restroom, flinging the door open with such force it banged into the wall. 

Laughing uncontrollably, Belle and Gold hurriedly paid the bill and headed home to do what everyone already thought they had been doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, his ass. Nnnnngggghhhh.  
> Anybody like to suggest a location for the next one?


End file.
